1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer/polyol compositions that are suitable for producing polyurethanes. The invention also relates to methods for making such compositions and to methods for making polyurethanes therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that polyurethanes can be produced by reacting an organic polyisocyanate with a polymer/polyol composition, obtained by polymerizing one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers (such as acrylonitrile and/or styrene) in situ in a polyol (such as polyether polyol).
However, the known polymer/polyol compositions suffer from the disadvantage that a higher viscosity is obtained when the polymer content is increased in order to produce polyurethanes of improved properties. Further, polyurethanes obtained from such polymer polyols have poor properties, such as elasticity.